


High Voltage

by Nitrobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Electricity, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nickel has to teach Kaon the subtle intricacies of romance. Or, failing that, just ride his spike into oblivion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Voltage

Nickel had always known Kaon to be an organised mech, which was actually a nice change from the constant mess that his friends trundled in their wake whenever they left a room ( _her_ room, usually). Even when they weren't out on a defector hunt he checked over the all-knowing wisdom of The List every day, adding and scoring out as he scanned over it each morning while the rest were still rubbing the recharge from their optics.

There was a point where it got a bit over the top though, and Nickel was sure she'd just discovered it.

"I don't know how many femmes you've had before, Kaon, but a schedule of "evening activities" isn't very romantic to most of us."

Kaon quirked an eyeridge at her- it was surreal how such hollow optics could still be so expressive. He gave his datapad another glance while she perched on her berth and tapped her digits impatiently.

"But... many complain about interface being too short to overload," he said with an almost adorable twinge of confusion. "Wouldn't this ensure it was long enough for us both?"

It was then that Nickel fully realised she was dealing with a total and unashamed virgin.

With all his attention on his schedule, he didn't notice Nickel and her disbelief staring at him. "The first half breem would be foreplay, then oral interface received by you, then a break for snacks before full inter-"

"Kaon, sweetie," she interrupted, desperate to save the poor mech from himself. He glanced up from his pad with an achingly innocent frown. She hadn't felt this bad since she'd told Vos that he couldn't steal faces from the bots he slaughtered (metalmites would be breeding in his optic sockets in less than a breem). With a shutter of her eyes and sigh of her vents, Nickel spoke slowly for her own benefit as much as Kaon's. "I can't speak for all femmes, but... I like _surprises_. Unexpected romance, not knowing what'll come next. You understand?"

Kaon's faceplate wilted, eyeridges fumbling with each other as his servos fell limp by his sides. "I... I suppose I do," he said quietly, letting his datapad fall from his digits onto a small desk. A cough of static filled his vocaliser, muffled by his other hand against his mouth. "Well, what would you rather we-?"

Nickel was already halfway to his lips, and she saw no reason to stop now. If he had optics they might have been rolling on the floor from how wide his sockets stretched, watching her mouth reach up to mold against his own. Tight ventilations tickled her own faceplate, eventually loosening when Kaon told himself to kiss her back. He tasted bitter, like energon from his namesake city, his glossa heavy with anxiety and sticking to the bottom of his mouth as she explored it. Too soon she had to let him go- her denta crested his lip and pulled lightly down on it.

"I think we should start there," she said against his mouth, staring into his hollows as her hands trickled down his backstrut. She was already fondling his codpiece, building up the heat behind it when Kaon finally woke himself up.

"If... you say so..." Now his glossa came alive, winding around hers and pushing into the back of her mouth, holding her helm down as he leaned into her. He collided with the warmth boiling between her legs, digits edging almost anxiously at the wet folds of her valve before a thrust from her hips plunged them deep inside. Nickel's mouth opened even wider as she moaned, grinding into Kaon's palm as his glossa threshed. 

The whole time she kept pawing at his codpiece, waiting for the metal to slide apart and the throbbing length of his spike to show. Just as she thought the plating was about to burst open Kaon managed to open it himself, letting his erect cord slap against her inner thighs before pushing it past her valve. 

Hissing, reclining back as Kaon entered her, Nickel felt her intimate nerve nodes clamping down on his ribbed shaft. He wasn't as big as she was used to- nowhere near the size of Tarn, but she supposed it wasn't fair to compare regular mechs to psychotic Six Phasers. She didn't mind too much though. This was all about giving Kaon a good time, after all.

"That feel good?" she asked, earning a weary nod as the mech tried not to overload his vocaliser- or overload full stop. 

"I... can see what I've been missing out on." His vents blew against the thick coolant drops on her protoform, beads of pleasure dripping down both their frames as well as the cyan lube squishing around his spike. His hips wiggled, slow at first, feeling Nickel's valve wrapping around each movement of his cord. Lube flowed into any free space he left as he started thrusting true, eventually hitting deep node clusters that had Nickel spasming beneath him. Her overload came much faster than she'd expected, catching up to her heavy vents and scattering moans through them as her valve quaked around him. 

Kaon might have been trying to hold on but seeing Nickel come undone and wirthing underneath must have triggered the climax. A grunt and a long, stilted moan followed transfluid seeping and spurting inside her body. Her optics were opened just enough for her to see lightning exploding from his eye hollows, leaping out from his glossa and almost charring it black as it lolled from his mouth. Then every light in the room and, from the muffled curses outside, every light in the base fizzled out. The new darkness was only sullied by the lingering glow of fluids and stray sparks of lightning sizzling across Kaon's circuits.

Well, Nickel did say she wanted a surprise...

The mech was still straddling her, helm bowed and hips still absently rocking against her soaked interface. He might have been blinking in the darkness if he had any optic lids. "W...What happened?" he asked in a mumble, the outline of his neck twisting as he tried to survey the shadows. 

"I think you blew a few fuses out, Kaon," Nickel said.

"Oh. Excuse me." Then he fell into stasis lock on top of her. How romantic.

"Good night to you too, baby," Nickel sighed, patting his helm as it settled stubbornly on her chestplates.

**Author's Note:**

> *fire in the disco fire in the taco bell*


End file.
